Expel all Barbarians (one shot)
by secret69xd
Summary: See summary inside (sorry)


Expel all Barbarians

* * *

The World Government and pirates for hundreds of years persistently tried to make contact to the elemental continent at the calm belt and East Blue, but they are also repelled and constantly denied to make contact to the leaders of the land. Now, the united continent, the United Elemental Dominion is facing the same problem. Naruto world AU integrated in One Piece world.

* * *

A/N: Naruto AU with StarCraft (some characters and Terran technologies), Warcraft (some characters, elves (but not immortal), magic and mana) and Red Alert 2 and 3 (technologies and super weapons), Command and Conquer Generals Zero hour (tank, drone, air and super weapon technologies) and real world techs. No tailed beast and sage of six paths is a legend, but rinnegan nonetheless is a very rare kekkei moura.

* * *

One Piece world with Marines have lots of steam battleships (similar to Kurofune of Matthew Perry) and successfully created prototype laser weapons (based on pika pika no mi) and thermobaric bombs (MOAB). Will start after Fishman Island Arc. Also, Luffy learned Rokushiki earlier, and he saved Ace who became Whitebeards successor (nonetheless Ace was killed by 2 marine admirals (Kizaru and Akainu) a year later. Luffy as a matured man, accepted the death of Ace, but he will avenge him later)

* * *

Long Summary: Since the formation of the world government, a continent between the calm belt, grandline and the east blue, was closed to any foreign entity and its population was forbidden to explore the outside world. For hundreds of years, pirates and marines who went to the continent never returned, and if returned, they were all hanged to their ships.

400 years after the formation of the world government, a large meteor (which is actually a super space carrier) crashed to the elemental continent, and it changed the technologies of the continent and revolutionized everything inside of it. At the continent, there are only two sentient beings, the humans and elves which the latter has two groups, the violet skinned forest dwelling night elves and the fair skinned high elves who built large magical cities.

The differences between them and humans are, their eyes glowed blue, they have long ears and they have magic powered by mana which is similar to chakra. Like humans, elves have a life span of 120 years but they stopped aging at age 25 which means that if they reached their maximum life, they will still looked like in their 20s.

The continent was once composed of different countries, but there are only five dominant large countries, the 5 elemental countries of fire, wind, water, lightning and earth, mostly inhabited by humans with advanced technologies and power called chakra. On the north of the Earth and Lightning country, small kingdoms of elves and humans lived there which they maintained small contact to the other humans until the unification wars.

* * *

The unification wars was a five year war which was sparked by a 15 year old rich warrior named Namikaze Naruto, who wanted to unite all lands as he knew that the barbarians on the outside became more persistent as ever as well as he became disillusioned to the current system. Namikaze Naruto, was born during the rampage of a mad man named Orochimaru, who killed many people before he committed suicide.

One of the casualties of the rampage were his parents who tried to stop Orochimaru, but they were killed when the madman detonated a tactical nuclear bomb, luckily, Naruto was at a safe distance and at a bunker.

* * *

Naruto was then raised by his foster parent, the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen of Konoha, a powerful ninja village who both utilized the power of chakra and advanced technologies. Naruto grew up a normal child and he became one of the brightest ninja and at age 7, he graduated at the academy, conducted several assassination missions until he became disillusioned at the shinobi system, the corruption of the Daimyos and other political figures and the toleration of the so called root program, a program to create emotionless ninja with ghost training.

As a member of the rich families, Naruto at age 13 began to secretly amass an army and he encourage some of his friends to join him. His friends like Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Yamanaka Ino joined his cause and after two years of preparation, he amassed some followers of 10000 strong scattered all over the elemental nations and some High and night elves as well as the smaller human kingdoms of the north joined him.

* * *

At the red full moon of October, Naruto began his coup on Konoha itself, which lasted for more than a week; while they are victorious, it was a pyrrhic victory. Nonetheless, the coup spread throughout the fire country and it spread like fire.

More than 50 million people died during the war and nuclear weapons and other weapons of mass destruction were used extensively, especially by the Uchiha family who opposed Naruto and called him insane and delusional fool, but 2 of their member joined Naruto, Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, but the latter was killed during the siege of Kirigakure, one of the last remnants of the shinobi village system. After Five years of unification wars, for the first time, all nations became united under one banner.

* * *

Naruto, the leader of the revolution proclaimed as the Emperor; he also declared himself as the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the United Armed forces and he obtained a rank of Grand Marshal (Dai Gensui) and as Supreme Judge of the People. He abolished the Shinobi villages, the daimyo system and began mass construction, electrification and elimination of illiteracy programs.

He declared Uchiha Sasuke as one of the National Heroes and posthumously gave him a rank of Marshal (Gensui). Naruto the proclaimed the new name of the continent as the United Elemental Dominion.

* * *

The dominion was a democracy in theory but actually it is a totalitarian military state but there are some liberalized aspects such as in education, media and ownership of property. The state as a military state, abolished the distinction between civilians and soldiers as everyone was declared a soldier and military training is required like using weapons of any kind and self-defense.

Unlike of the typical totalitarian states, the dominion encourage the mentally able to own a gun, sword or any weapon for their defense but they required license which was given after a mental examination. In terms of crime, it's low as ever as many people can defend themselves and many jobs became available as ever before. In economy, the nations official currencies are gold and silver coins since it is abundant, paper money was abolished.

* * *

Ten years after the war, the continent can be said as developed, with many roads, railroads, airports, seaports, hospitals, schools, orphanages, cities, industrial and mechanized agricultural areas and etc. It's capital, DaiKyoto with a population of 50 million (1/5 of the total population), is the most populated city of humans and elves alike and at its center lies the Grand Palace(similar to Mengsk Palace in StarCraft 2) of the Emperor and the Heavens square, in which annual military parades are held. The population was composed of 250 million people, in which, 20 million of it are elves (60% of it are high elves) and others as humans.

* * *

Chapter 1

3rd month

Grand Palace DaiKyoto, United Elemental Dominion.

At the office of the Emperor, a blonde man with blue eyes and fair skin wearing a grey uniform (WW2 German Marshal uniform) adored with 2 curved black cross medal at his neck and in his left chest was a long column of medal ribbons, and at his shoulders are 2 epaulettes with golden 6 stars was reading a letter from the so called World Government which for years tried to make contact with them, but for hundreds of years, they denied them and like his ancestors, he will deny these barbarians to land at their lands. But unlike his ancestors, he is considering to visit the outside world.

* * *

'These barbarians again? Damn!, they are persistent as ever' the blonde then looked to his advisor, a man with black hair which was tied like a pine apple who also wore a similar uniform but he only have 5 stars at his epaulette.

"Shikamaru, what should we do to this one? Should we bombard the barbarian ships just like before or should we this time sent an expeditionary force to conquer them" the blonde said his military advisor, Shikamaru, who then looked at him

"We should just bomb them, they are very troublesome to conquer with" the blonde nodded and replied

"Use black napalm, white phosphorus weapons and the Harbinger gunship"

* * *

At the nearest airfield, Uzu 12 in Uzushiogakure, Colonel Uzumaki Karin of the United Elemental Dominion Air Force received an order from Marshal Nara Shikamaru to target the barbarian ships, 150 miles away from them and he authorized her to use black napalm and white phosphorus weapons.

"Men! We received an order, arm the planes with black napalm and white phosphorus missile and bombs"

"Hai!" her men responded and rushed to their F-35, MiG 31, and Harbinger Gunships (armed with 25 mm rotary auto-cannon and rotary proton collider cannons). She and others then rushed to her squad of Banshee aircraft. After several minutes of preparation, the planes flew at the sky.

On the other hand at a small fleet of Marine ships of 3 battleships and 8 smaller warships, under the command of newly promoted Vice Admiral Smoker are currently escorting a Tenryuubito ship led by Charloss who wanted to claim the whole continent by himself which is actually foolish.

* * *

"This is a foolish move of this Tenryuubito, we are doomed here Tashigi" Smoker muttered, he knew that it is impossible to land on land and even if they can land, they will be ferociously killed by the natives, he shivered at that.

Tashigi replied

"I just hope that we can be alive after this" and she sighed.

15 minutes later, the fighter jets saw their targets and they called Karin for authorization

"Fire at will!" she commanded, the jets immediately armed themselves with black napalm missiles and fired at the leading ship with the symbol of the world government at its sails, the ship was then instantly burned, dark flames ranging from dark violet to violet flames engulfed the whole ship and many screams can be heard.

* * *

Smoker and Tashigi saw that what happened, the whole ship of a tenryuubito is burning, he dropped off his cigar from his mouth and muttered

"We're fucked" so, he ordered Tashigi to call for a back-up

Then they saw a large aircraft firing its cannons to the smaller ships which it changes its weapon from a cannon then to a rapid firing gun. Suddenly, they saw a swarm of aircrafts with two propellers on top rapidly firing its rockets on the battleships.

Smoker immediately ordered to fire their guns but it didn't even reached the aircraft as it's too high, and what's worse is that the fast flying aircraft bombed them and a burst of glowing white substance scattered which burned the skin of his men.

"Damn it!, we need to retreat, Tashigi, others, abandon ship!" many of his men in panic began to throw themselves to the sea, and he as a devil fruit user can't do that, so he went to the mini-subs inside of the battleship and he evacuated himself.

Karin on the other hand, once all of the ships were either sunk or burning ordered her squadron to return, and she called Marshal Nara via an intercom

"Sir! Mission accomplished!"

"Good, I will report this successful mission of yours to the Grand Marshal" Karin nodded and the screen went blank.

* * *

After many hours at sea, a Marine Warship came to the rescue led by Rear Admiral Hina who asked him where the tenryuubito is and what happened.

"Hina, this idiotic expedition of Charloss is stupid, you know what! Damn! My men died for nothing and I can't even defend them, damn!" he knelt and smacked his fist on the floor. Hina on the other hand felt sad at that, and she was angry at the tenryuubito and the Gorosei to make this happen.

Well, she can't blame the natives though since they are only protecting their lands but they should at least used more humane weapons. Using weapons such as dark fire, which can't be easily put out and glowing white substance that burned the skin continuously? It's too much.

A week after the incident, Smoker gave his report to Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who blamed the Gorosei for such foolish acts to let his men join the idiotic expedition of Charloss. After that, he went to Mary Geoise and confronted the Gorosei about this.

* * *

"You see now, I don't know why you five tolerated this expedition, we are just wasting money and men at this, aside from that, as reported by Smoker and others, the natives possessed several aircrafts which we knew for hundreds of years effectively used to repel the world government and pirates, damn!" and one of the gorosei who was holding a sword uttered

"We cannot stop what is the will of the Tenryuubito and it's a law, we five are also tenryuubito and we can do as much as we please, but nonetheless, we want you to assemble a large fleet, the death of a Tenryuubito will not be tolerated" Sakazuki if not angry became enraged at that, these five fools really know nothing.

"What! Assemble a fleet! Are you out of your mind? Aside from that, many tenryuubito died before due to their foolish attempts to land" then one of the five, a bald one with birthmarks on his head replied

"Watch your tongue, you should know whom you are talking to, and according to Dr. Vegapunk, he created a new type of ship armed with prototype laser weapons based on pika pika no mi, and it was currently numbered by the hundreds, this will be given to you shortly, and it will solve the problem regarding aircrafts as it is also armed with missiles and anti-air lasers" Sakazuki calmed a bit and replied

* * *

"Even though we have that by the hundreds, the ships are not tested, we need to train men regarding the use of its weaponry"

"Vegapunk already solved that, the laser and missile weapons will be controlled by two pacifitas at a room and the men will man the cannon, engine room and etc" Sakazuki nodded, these fools don't really know what they are saying.

"I will take my leave then" and he left the room of the gorosei. Once outside of the palace, he was confronted by Saint Roswald and Shalulia who demanded him to make the enemies suffer and enslave the natives of the continent, he just ignored them and walked away.

* * *

On the next day, the news that Charloss was killed was publicized and there are even photographs of what happened, but the news has a bias though since it mentioned that it is right for the tenryuubito to die and the World Government are scum, the Cipher Pol tried to suppress the news but it was already published and was read worldwide.

Currently at the Thousand Sunny, Nami was reading the article and she called the others to read the article.

"Woah, flying all metal aircraft at a very high altitude? Damn!" Franky uttered and Robin read the article

"_More than 1000 marines and others including the Tenryuubito scum Charloss died_. The article seems to have a grudge against the tenryuubito"

"Well, that fat boy tasted his own medicine" Zoro uttered and Chopper, Brook and Ussop nodded. Luffy then interjected

"Ahh, I remember now!"

"What did you remember Luffy?" Nami asked

* * *

"My gramps told me a story about a hostile continent, when he was young, they tried to go there, only to be destroyed by a large barrage of rockets and a submarine fired a torpedo making their ship sunk" All of them nodded and Robin added

"For hundreds of years, ranged from marines, to pirates or to anyone tried to approach the continent, either on the East Blue, Grand line or at the calm belt, they only face death from the natives or by the sea itself. The world government many times attempted to contact the people there, only to be denied many times"

"You are right, even the Pirate King himself barely escaped from that, even though they successfully took down 10 aircrafts and sank 3 destroyers" Nami interjected.

At the Grand Palace on the other hand, Naruto was feeling something not right, he is feeling that a war will be inevitable, so before the world government could act to retaliate, he will send a small expeditionary force to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the world government before going on a full offensive. As much as possible he doesn't want to use strategic weapons like the ICBM (Minuteman III) armed with 3, 5 megaton warhead each missile.

* * *

Nevertheless, he will tolerate tactical nuclear weapons, particle cannons, proton collider cannons, vacuum imploder missiles as well as the psionic decimator and scud storm missiles, those weapons are after all for tactical purposes.

He immediately called General Yamanaka Ino, who commanded the Southern Army Group, in which Uzushio was included.

"Hello Ino, this is Naruto, I want you to assemble an expeditionary force of 100,000 men, 30 battlecruisers (StarCraft 2 Jacksons revenge) [in which inside can carry 50 Viking fighter planes which could transform into a robot, 20 goliath robot fighters, 30 banshee copters, 15 Valkyrie air superiority planes, 10 medivac aircraft, 20 Siege tanks and 3 disassembled large Thor robots], Hercules large transport ships, Dropships, and 5 giga fortress flying head mode vessel"

"Affirmative sir, I will assemble this army in a week" Naruto smiled at that and replied

"Good! And I will tell you later who will be our enemy"

* * *

At the marine headquarters, Sakazuki is currently briefing his high officers about assembling a large fleet against the isolated continent and about the new battleships that Dr. Vegapunk created.

"I called you here as the gorosei demanded that a fleet must be assembled and we are going to have a war against the isolated continent due to the Tenryuubito incident, we have no choice for this matter" and he thought

'Damn those five fools, the Revolutionaries and pirates will use this as an advantage against us, I just hope that this war will end with us victorious!' Many nodded and others frowned at that, then Admiral Kizaru or Borsalino asked

* * *

"How many are we going to assemble?"

"We are going to assemble 800 ships and 500,000 men for this expedition and recently I briefed about you on our new battleships and we will be accompanied by Pacifistas and two of the Shichibukai, Dracule Mihawk and Don Quixote Doflamingo already agreed to join, also, we are going to have another 100,000 men from the 170 countries of the world government and I think this concentration of forces will be done by a month" and then newly promoted Admiral Fujitora asked

"Do we have any intel, about the enemy's capabilities?"

"We do not have much info. About them aside from fast flying aircrafts and submarines"

* * *

"This will be a disadvantage to us Sakazuki, we don't know what they are capable of, are you sure you can't convince those five to back down? We have more important matters to do like pursuing pirates" Kizaru uttered

"As much as I agree to you, those five wanted to send an expeditionary force, I don't know on the sudden change, many tenryuubito were killed before and their predecessors didn't do anything to send a fleet, I think they will just try their luck on Vegapunks weapons"

* * *

"Nonetheless, in this expedition, I will lead this myself, and all Admirals, Vice Admirals and Rear Admirals will participate, aside from that, buster calls are terminated temporarily and everyone must be strictly quiet about this, we can't let the revolutionaries and pirates take advantage of this situation"

"Hai!" everyone exclaimed

A week later, Naruto was riding one of the Battle cruisers on their way to the main headquarters of the World Government, Mariejois.

'Hmm, we are going to show these fools that don't mess with the people of the continent'

* * *

The end.

a/n: This is only a short one shot story, sorry.


End file.
